Alexis Winchester - Folsom Prison Blues
by Emerald Princess 14
Summary: A one-shot on the Supernatural episode - Folsom Prison Blues - with Sam, Dean and Alexis.


**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! This is a one-shot for my series, Alexis Winchester, on episode 19 of Season 2 of Supernatural.

Please review guys, your feedback would be greatly appreciated :) Enjoy!

Please also check out my story Alexis Winchester, which you can find by clicking on my profile link!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Supernatural series or any of their characters which appear in the series including Sam and Dean. I do own the character of Alexis in this story.

* * *

 **Alexis Winchester**

 **Folsom Prison Blues**

"No."

"We have to."

"No."

"Lex, this isn't up for negotiation." Dean's voice was final. I glared at him with all my might. He was sitting at the table, on his laptop, his attention barely on me. There was nothing in this motel room worth throwing around to show my anger. Sam stood next to me in stunned silence.

"Do you have any idea how stupid this plan is?" I asked, slowing my words down so he could understand me completely.

"She's right Dean." Sam backed me up. "It's very, very stupid." Dean looked up from the screen at the both of us.

"So it's a little unconventional." Dean commented. "That never scared you before." he said, almost provoking us.

"Unconventional?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Dean, you're sending us to prison!" Sam shot back. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and then I'm getting us out." He added, shutting the screen in front of him and reaching for his half-eaten sandwich. I snatched it away before he could grab it.

"This isn't a joke." I told him. "The two of you have plenty to your name already." Dean stood up, towering over me in a second. He gently took the sandwich back.

"We'll be fine, ankle biter." He smiled, putting his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged him off in annoyance.

"I don't like putting my trust in anyone other than us, Dean." I told him firmly. "The safety hatch to this plan is completely out of our control." I paused, looking up at him. "It's out of _my_ control."

"That's the problem." Sam said, leaning against the counter and staring at Dean. "You think that no matter what happens, no matter which curveball gets thrown our way, Lex will get us out." He reveled. My eyes shot to Dean.

"Please… _please_ , tell me I'm not your back-up plan." I begged him. Dean's smirking silence was all the answer I needed.

"Dean, she can't pull off miracles!" Sam groaned at him, frustrated at our older brother.

"With Deacon's help, it's fool proof." Dean argued, biting his sandwich in bliss.

"And what if something happens and we can't rely on him?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Dean's gaze fell on me and I rolled my eyes. We were back to square one.

"Great. Just fucking great." I muttered mostly to myself.

"Figure it out or I'll find someone else." Dean stated simply. I looked to him in disbelief.

"What? You'd pull me out of the hunt?" I asked, exchanging glances with Sam.

"No, I'd kick you off the hunt." He replied. I simply stared, unable to place why this was so important to him.

"Look, Dean, just be straight with me, all right?" Sam stepped in. "You're doing this for Deacon."

"Damn right." Dean replied walking past me.

"Well, you barely even know the guy." Sam reasoned. I stayed quiet, feeling that anything I said would provoke Dean. For some reason, it bothered him the stance I was taking… at least more than it should have.

"We know he was in the Corps with Dad. We know he saved Dad's life." Dean stated. It was a lifetime ago… before dad and mom had fallen in love. "We know we owe him." Owe him? Dad was dead either way.

"But don't you think he's asking a little much?" Sam asked. I felt he was. Requesting that my two brothers enter a medium level security facility as prisoners given the fact they had criminal records… was asking a lot. I wasn't going to be with them and if something happened, we'd be separated. That was something I was positive I wouldn't be able to handle.

"It doesn't matter." Dean replied, eyeing me. "We may not be saints, but we're loyal and we pay our debts. Now, that means something to me, and it ought to you too." Suddenly this was making a little more sense. "I'm not thrilled about this either, but Deacon asked us to check the prison out and hunt whatever is in it down, and that's exactly what we're going to do." Dean stated. His cards were on the table and all that was left was our commitment. He watched the two of us, waiting for our response.

"Okay." Sam said quietly, nodding at Dean. "Okay, but if things go south-"

"We'll bail." Dean reassured him. Sam glanced over at me with an apologetic look and I rolled my eyes. Dean turned to me. "Can I count on you?" he asked. This was a bad idea. All my instincts were telling me to stop them… but their minds were made up. If they were set on this hunt, then there was no one better than myself to pull them out of a potential mess.

"I'm not happy about it though." I announced, picking up my laptop from the bed and moving to the table.

"I didn't think you would be." Dean replied, motioning Sam towards the door. "We have-" he glanced at the clock. "-thirteen hours. Sam and I are going to get prepped and you," Dean pointed to me as he opened the door. "-have fun planning." He disappeared outside. Sam followed him but turned to me quickly.

"Sorry kiddo." He smiled weakly, knowing I'd been counting on him to be sensible.

"Kiddo yourself." I grumbled, flipping him off. He nodded, expecting my response, before shutting the door and leaving me in the motel room, alone.

I hated this.

* * *

I walked back from the bar in the cold as the sun was rising. I noticed the Impala as I walked into the motel lot and growled internally. They were back… great. I had done everything I needed to and if the boys wanted, they could get caught right at this very moment. I jogged up to the room, breathing out a mist of cold air as I went to open the door, cursing myself for being an idiot when I found it locked.

"It's me." I called, knocking twice. The door flung open and I was confronted by an angry Dean. He was freshly showered, in jeans and a black t-shirt, but he hadn't shaved and his hair was messy. I could hear the shower running in the background.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked. I pushed past him and entered the room but he grabbed my upper arm firmly, stopping me.

"Worried?" I asked smugly. There was no humor on his face. I rolled my eyes. "I was 'planning' like you asked." Dean slammed the door shut and forced me to face him.

"You didn't leave a note; you weren't picking up your phone." He said in low voice. I had forgotten that I'd turned my phone to 'silent' after I'd entered the hospital but I didn't want Dean to know that.

"I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine." I told him, shrugging slightly. His hand was still gripping my arm and he stared at me, long and hard. Slowly, I noticed the tension in his eyes. He let go of my arm and walked away from me, his back turned. I stared at him as he disappeared outside and wondered if I'd actually scared him.

My legs took me to the window and I peeked outside, watching Dean walk into parking lot. His mood had been confusing me of late. Generally he was angry or upset with the strangest of things but very recently, his unvented attention had turned to me. I understood he was still torn up about dad, but he needed to stop taking it out on me.

"Hey, you're back." Sam voice startled me. Distracted by my thoughts, I hadn't noticed the shower tap turn off. I turned around and laughed outright when I saw Sam was not only topless, but still wet. "What?" he asked, walking forward.

"You think you're America's Next Top Model?" I asked, flinging a towel at him.

"That's Dean's." he replied, throwing it back. I stepped aside, grimacing, and let it fall to the floor.

"Gross." I muttered. "What's up with him anyway?" I asked, jumping onto the bed.

"He got worried when you went to the hospital." Sam replied. My head jerked up.

"How-"

"GPS tracking." Sam replied like it was obvious as he rummaged through his bag.

"And you didn't?" I asked him, a little offended Sam wasn't as concerned about my well-being.

"Should I be?" Sam asked, looking up suddenly.

"No-"

"I know you'd tell me if something was wrong." He replied, looking back in his bag. I felt guilty for not telling him about my recently developed claustrophobia. My thoughts went back to Dean. Is that why he'd been worried? Did he think I'd had a momentary lapse in judgment like last time?

I decided to leave him be. Instead I turned to Sam.

"Everything's ready to go." I told him, capturing his attention. "How much do you want to know before hand?" I asked.

"I just want to know one thing." Sam stated. "Are we going to end up rotting in jail?" He asked, wanting to see how confident I was with my safety hatches.

"Not a chance." I replied, smiling.

* * *

They were in. I tracked their movements through the security cameras of the museum, biting my pen nervously as they did. Once they got caught, this hunt became serious. Sam pushed open the hallway door armed with just a flashlight while Dean had both a flashlight and a map of the area. He consulted the map and then directed Sam down the hall.

Dean looked pretty serious whereas Sam was wearing his bitch face. In the few couple of hours before we initiated this dumbass plan, Sam once again realized it was in fact, a dumbass plan. He'd become reluctant and started complaining again. By the look on Dean's face, it seemed Sam was grumbling once again. I activated the audio of the security camera, hacking into the system quickly.

"I hate this plan, Dean." Sam grumbled in the distance. If I wasn't so worried for them, I'd be watching this with popcorn.

"Yeah, I got that the first ten times I heard it." Dean replied, the same nonchalant look on his face. They turned the corner and I sat up, knowing they were approaching the motion sensor. For the first time in my life, I had to retrain myself from disabling it before Dean walked through it, activating the alarm. Instead of watching them, I looked to the security cameras which showed me how quickly the museum guards and police were reacting.

Just sitting and observing this drama unfold was against my nature… but it had to happen. The police and security guard closed in when they were a few feet from the exit.

"Freeze!" one of them ordered, pointing a gun at Dean. My brothers turned and then stopped short when they noticed there were officers behind them.

"Don't move!" the larger on yelled. They turned once again and gave up when they realized all their paths were blocked.

"I said freeze!"

"Hold it right there!"

"Put your hands on you heads! Get down on your knees! Now!" I deactivated the sound on the cameras and began disconnecting. The last I saw of Sam and Dean were the two of them on their knees, their hands on their heads and the officers locking the cuffs onto their wrists.

* * *

God damn restraining blazer.

I twisted, trying to adjust the sleeve as I walked down the long and well lit hallway. Was I nervous? Yes. To date, my face hadn't been filed in the public system, so no one should have been able to tell that I was Sam and Dean's sister… and not their public defender. 'Alexis Winchester' was a fugitive in the eyes of the law, but last I checked, I was Miss Loraine Watson, assigned to the notorious Winchester brothers as they didn't have a lawyer to defend them from their terrifying yet strange crimes.

The real public defender, Mara Daniels, would be here soon and I'd simply slip her a reassignment order whilst blaming a system error, sending her on her way. Then, I'd be Sam and Dean's eyes and ears outside of prison whilst they were battling whatever was going on inside.

I approached the reception desk and asked to be directed to my brothers. The man pointed me down the hall and I arrived at the door leading to the observation area for the interrogation room. With a deep breath, I stepped inside and came face to face with two police officers and perhaps a technical advisor. They looked up at me in surprise.

"How did you get in here?" the eldest of the group asked, standing up. My eyes had already glanced into the interrogation room. Sam wasn't being held here. On the other hand, our older idiot brother was. "Hey, lady." He said again.

"I'm Lorraine Watson. I've been assigned to this case." I informed him, my eyes still on Dean. He was seated calmly inside the room, leaning forward on the table and glancing around the room in curiosity. I simply stood where I was, in my ridiculous outfit and my oversized bag, with half a mind to simply leave and let Dean see the result of taking me for granted.

"Assigned how?" a voice came from behind me. An African-American man, in a suit, was standing at the door, flanked by another, taller, Caucasian-looking man.

"Public defender." I replied. "And you are?" I asked in confusion.

"Miss Watson, as a public defender, I expect you to know whether or not federal agents are involved in a case you're working on." The dark man replied, lightly grazing his stubble. Federal agents? Shit. "Agent Henriksen and Agent Reidy." He introduced the both of them. My heart dropped and I stepped back in fear. This was Henriksen? The FBI special agent who had been hunting us down since before the shape-shifter ordeal? The man who was out to get us big time? He was here?

I had to abandon ship. I glanced back at my file and shook my head.

"My apologies. There's been some sort of filing error." I told him. "I'm here for a domestic violence case…" I looked up at Henriksen, "no FBI agents."

"Well, then this is a little out of your league, isn't it?" Reidy asked me, smiling condescendingly. I nodded meekly as they stepped aside and let me pass.

"So Sam Winchester is where exactly?" Henriksen asked the officers on duty as I stepped outside.

"In the adjacent room." The officer replied. Reidy followed me to the door and began pulling it shut. I took my time, wanting to hear what else they were discussing.

"And Alexis?" Henriksen asked. Double shit.

"We're still looking." Was the answer I managed to hear before the door shut completely. I stood there, frozen and dumbfounded. They were looking for me? I honestly hadn't thought I was that important. I was panicking. I hadn't prepared for Henriksen and even worse… he was out to get me; the third and final piece to the Winchester trio. And I didn't have anyone helping me. And I was standing a few feet away from him pretending to be a public defender.

I had to leave… NOW.

As I walked back down the hall, a blonde woman, dressed very similarly to myself, with a name tag, Mara Daniel, passed me. At least that was going to plan.

Mentally, I began crossing off my possibilities now that Henriksen was involved. More than two-thirds of the options I had available, disappeared, because I could no longer work at the police station or stay in town.

There were quite a few options which allowed me to lure Henriksen away from this town by causing havoc elsewhere but then I wouldn't be able to help Sam and Dean. There was however, one option that allowed me to do my job yet ensured Henriksen and I wouldn't come into contact again. It was one hell of a risk and would really frustrate my brothers, but it would work.

* * *

 **Dean**

Where the hell was Lex?

The door opened and the two suits entered, presumably cops here to force some confession out of me.

"Well, it's about time. I'll have a cheeseburger." I smiled at the darker one who'd stopped in front of me. "Extra onions." He raised his eyebrows, glancing at his partner.

"You think you're funny." He stated.

"I think I'm adorable." I corrected, smiling widely.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Dean." he told me slowly. Was I supposed to know this guy? "I'm Special Agent Victor Henriksen. This is my partner, Special Agent Reidy." I left on my poker face.

"Henriksen?" So Lex bailed. Smart. "Not the Milwaukee agent Henriksen?" I asked, the panic settling in.

"Live and in person." He replied. I chuckled without humor, a million things going through my mind. The first of which… we could actually be majorly fucked. Henriksen pulled out a picture. It was a security shot of me at the museum. "Oh, nice shot." He tossed the photo onto the table. "You can hang that up in your cell at Super Max."

"All right, maybe we can just forget the cheeseburger, huh?" I asked, trying to tone down the amount of dick-headedness that was radiating off me.

"Oh, yeah. Keep that game face on. Try and cover how up cornered you are." Henriksen raised his voice a little. The smug smile didn't budge from my face. "Read him the charges." He directed at his partner.

"Mail fraud, credit card fraud, grave desecration..." he started.

"Skip to the good ones." Henriksen urged.

"Armed robbery, kidnapping and, oh, three counts of first degree murder." Reidy sounded cocky when he spoke.

"And after Milwaukee your brother is now a suspect in a murder case himself. I'd say for you two, screwed to hell is a major understatement." Henriksen added, resting his hand on the table and coming down to my level. I was glad that Lex was being kept out of all this. At least she wasn't in danger.

"Well, where there's life there's hope, huh?" I smiled. Henriksen made a noise of approval.

"See? That's what I kept thinking as I was searching for your asses all over hell and gone." He leaned closer and spoke softer. "Your dad taught you well. The way you cover your tracks and after Milwaukee the way you-" he whistled and moved his hand to the side, mimicking disappearing. "vanished. Near went nuts trying to find you. Ask him." He pointed to Reidy.

"He near went nuts." Reidy reiterated blatantly. I looked over at him, wondering if he was Henriksen's personal bitch.

"And after all of that, you get tripped up on a motion detector." Henriksen asked. If only he knew. "Pretty rookie move. Gotta say I was… surprised."

"Happens to the best of us." I managed to get out. Henriksen stood to his full height.

"Didn't happen to Alexis." He said, watching me closely. I tried desperately not to react.

"Alexis." I said slowly.

"Thought we'd forgotten about her?" Reidy asked, moving closer.

"I had." I replied, smiling. "By all means. Don't forget about her."

"Yeah? Why's that?" Henriksen asked, glancing at Reidy. I had to make something up to keep her safe.

"Prison will suit that bitch just fine." I said simply. Both of them seemed surprised by my harsh words.

"You're saying she's not with you?" Reidy asked. I shook my head in refusal.

"Oh, she's with us alright. This whole thing was her idea." I let my anger show. "Send her my regards when you find her." I added. Henriksen and Reidy exchanged uncertain glances. Whatever I'd said, was enough to plant the seed that Lex was no longer on good terms with us and that she probably wasn't a part of this plan or anywhere near here.

"Whether you want it or not, we'll find her Dean." Henriksen saw through my lies. I looked him in the eye.

"5'9, greasy blonde hair, blue eyes and the word traitor burned into her forehead." I told him in a low voice. "Go nuts." Henriksen stayed silent, watching me carefully. The door opened suddenly and the three of us watched a blonde woman walk in.

"Dean Winchester?" She asked, looking a lot like a lawyer with her oversized bag.

"In the flesh." I replied.

"And you are?" Henriksen asked, getting defensive. I kept my eyes on her more than appealing face.

"Mara Daniels, Public Defender's office." She replied sticking out her hand. I shook it, glad that if Lex wasn't defending us, at least this woman looked like she knew her stuff. "I've been assigned you and your brother's case."

"Huh." I acted surprised. Mara looked up between the suits.

"Are you Henriksen?" she asked.

"Yeah, and we're not quite done here." He replied, seeming more and more displeased as the time ticked by.

"Ah, yeah, you are." The blonde rebutted him swiftly and with attitude. "And if you don't mind, I would like to meet with my clients." She continued. "Privately." I turned towards Henriksen with raised eyebrows and a smile smug enough to piss the living hell out of him. Not even ten minutes later, the FBI agents had vacated the room and Sam had been brought in. He had glared with such intensity at me, I was worried his demon powers may have resurfaced. Mara sat opposite us and opened her suitcase.

"Unfortunately your arraignment on the breaking and entering charge won't be until Tuesday." She informed us.

"And they'll keep us in the county jail?" I asked, double checking everything apart from Henriksen was going to plan.

"That's right." She replied.

"Green River County Detention Center?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yes." She replied. Sam and I exchanged glances. "And considering the charges you're facing, no judge in his right mind is going to grant you bail." She continued. Sam scoffed, looking to the ceiling in annoyance.

"Yeah, we figured that." I responded.

"Extradition papers have already been filed from five separate states, Missouri and Wisconsin being the biggest concern – the bank robbery and the murder raps." Mara continued to deliver bad news.

"How long can we stall extradition?" Sam asked, worry seeping in. We needed a four days, no less than that.

"A week, maybe less." She replied genuinely. I nodded and Sam raised his eyebrows at me. We were cutting it close.

* * *

 **Lex**

Agent Henriksen would be a hiccup in this case; that was for sure. He was not only securing Sam and Dean's place in prison but he was actively out looking to catch me as well. If he knew us well enough, which it seemed he did, he'd know that I was nearby, always ready to help my brothers. Henriksen must have also seemed pretty sure of himself because he had in fact rented out this town for himself. I wouldn't be able to wander around and influence anyone here to do my bidding. In his eyes, I was his.

However, what he'd failed to take into consideration was that there was one place where he wouldn't think to look for me.

The prison.

"This way please." Danny, the prison's receptionist smiled at me as he led me inside. He was drooling and I'd noticed his eyes not so subtly land on areas of me which made me want to slap him. "Let me tell you, Jane," he walked beside me, trailing his finger along the concrete wall in the narrow hallway. "You're much nicer than the other nurse." He commented.

I believed he was referring to the poor woman I had 'bumped' into at the diner. She's had dropped her tray but I'd caught her drink, handing it back to her after discretely adding water borne, coagulase-positive, Staphylococcus aureus to it. She was resting up at the general hospital, battling the bacterial infection for the next week.

"You don't even know me, Danny." I told him, keeping up the sexy allure long enough to get inside.

"I think I do." He replied, grinning his crooked smile. Danny wasn't exactly attractive but at the same time, he wasn't unattractive, with his hair flopping onto his eyes, his crooked smile and stick-like figure, but I smiled back anyway.

"Where's the infirmary?" I asked, trying to change the topic. He pointed to the upcoming door and allowed me to enter first. It was a large room with small windows, letting in very little light. There were tall caged off areas, secured with locks with hospital beds inside and curtains between them. There was a desk and the usual cabinets filled with drugs and medical equipment.

"Uh, these are yours." Danny had walked to the far side while I explored the area. When I looked over, I saw he was holding out a folded white dress. I cast him a skeptic glare.

"This isn't the 1940's Danny." I informed him. "Where are the scrubs?" I asked, not even wanting to touch the dress.

"You're only here for a week." Danny retaliated, stretching has arm further out. "Just go with it." He smiled cheekily.

"The scrubs." I said again, this time more sternly and with raised eyebrows. Danny backed down, laughing it off.

"Okay, okay." He went back to the linens cupboard and pulled out a set of blue scrubs instead along with a white lab coat. I took them from him and waited for him to leave before I went into my office. "I'll see you around Jane." He winked at me. I nodded, smiling as he disappeared outside. The second he was gone, the smile dropped and I got to work.

I entered my small office, shut the blinds and changed into the scrubs. I had no weapons on me and wasn't stupid enough to try and smuggle any in. Before meeting Danny, I'd gone through three sets of guards with full security checks and then the prison administrator who'd told Danny to get me settled.

I did however smuggle in a disassembled EMF reader. Armed with that, salt, holy water, a silver and iron bracelet which unwound to six feet, five white candles, and assortment of herbs, several talismans and chalk, I was ready. I left the infirmary, covering myself with the lab coat, and walked even further down the hallway. Soon enough, I came to a second reception-like area with another desk. The man sitting at this one was much larger. He looked up as I walked in.

"Can I help you?" he asked, eyeing my uniform with uncertainty. He knew I wasn't a regular.

"I'm the temp nurse, Jane." I told him. "I was looking for the prison supervisor." He nodded and held down a button on the switchboard behind him.

"Deacon!" he yelled into the old speaker. "Substitute nurse waiting for you!" he finished, glancing at me one more time before getting back to work. I stood their awkwardly, waiting. Deacon took his sweet time, arriving at the desk five minutes later, given I knew he was one door away. The large man, named Jamal, buzzed him in.

He walked in looking suspicious, probably not aware that there had been a change. We'd seen a recent picture of Deacon when we looked him up but he seemed more worn down in person.

"Who are you?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"She's the new-" Jamal started.

"I know that." Deacon cut him off. "What's your name?" he asked, eyeing me. Did he recognize me as John Winchester's daughter?

"Jane." I replied.

"Jane who?" he asked, resting his hands on his belt.

"Jane Morgan." I replied. Jamal raised his eyebrows but Deacon had the slightest hint of a smile on his face. He turned to Jamal.

"Buzz us in." he told him, leading the way to the other side. As soon as we were through, I spoke.

"Don't act surprised, but I'm not Jane Morgan." I told him.

"I know." He replied.

Somehow Deacon had known I was a Winchester. I wasn't sure what had given it away but the unspoken agreement between us aided my role here. He kindly showed me the areas I was allowed to enter and then he showed me how to access a few specific areas that a nurse shouldn't be seen in but perhaps may stumble onto as they were new.

He did however keep me clear from any inmate areas. He understood that although I may one of the best hunters out there, not that he really knew what hunting entailed, I was trapped in a prison and heavily outnumbered. His caution was a fraction of what my brothers would should in a few hours when they realized that I was playing a much more active role in this hunt.

It took me an hour to search the areas that I wouldn't get in trouble for being in and I left the rest for the early hours of tomorrow morning, when no one would bother me. I made my way back to the infirmary and was met by a grinning Danny.

"Well hello there." He greeted me from one of the prison beds. He was lying on his back with his arm behind his head.

"Hi Danny." I replied, my eyes darting around the room to make sure I hadn't left anything lying out. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Don't you have a reception desk to fall asleep on?" He jumped off the mattress ad came to my side and I walked around the room, straightening things up.

"When my shift ended, I thought I'd come see you." He replied, swaying a little as we walked.

"And what made you think I'd want to see you?" I asked. Danny was no threat to me.

"Playing hard-to-get." He laughed. "I like it."

"If only I were playing."

"You'll fall for me eventually milady." He stuck his arm out, stopping me from going further. "I may not be the nicest thing to look at," he leaned a little closer, "but I have a personality of gold." That may have been true, but I wasn't here to screw around. I raised my eyebrow at him playfully. He held the gaze for a second longer before backing away. "Anyway, there was one item of business I had to communicate to you…" he added.

"What's that?" I crossed my arms.

"The new inmates are arriving and you need to vaccinate them." He informed me. That was good. Sam and Dean couldn't cause a scene in front of so many people.

I was safe.

Deacon wasn't here but I had four prison guards around me and my station, with an additional four in the cell block hallway.

The prisoners would pass through a bar door, entering a small intermediate cell between the hallway and where I was. They would then be frisked by a guard and scanned with a metal-detecting rod by another. Finally they would pass through the intermediate cell and arrive where I was set up, behind a white room divider.

They did this because nurses were the only members of a prison community, that hadn't specifically trained in the art of 'not being intimidated'. The guards didn't want me to see the large line of prisoners and they didn't want the prisoners to see I was outnumbered. The guards took a great deal of time explaining this to me, which is the only reason I found it worth noting.

It had been a while since I last administered an injection but luckily I had practiced on a few pillows before arriving down here. Slowly we heard the inmates arrive, shuffling down the hall and forming a line. I had my disposable tips and vaccine all ready to go. The first inmate was sent through and made to sit on the chair. He had long, grey-brown hair and a pink face. He pulled his sleeve up revealing very little muscle. Unfortunately for him, he would be my test subject.

When the needle pierced his skin, he flinched, glaring at me a little. I ignored him, showing no weakness and moved on to cleaning the entry point. By the fourth inmate, my technique was back. For a group of people who had committed crimes, only a few of the inmates stood out as dangerous to me. Many of the men eyed me in indecent ways and to be completely honest… I wasn't comfortable here.

The people here made me uneasy. They were gritty and condemned of crimes I didn't know how to fight. Abusers, rapists and murderers; it meant something different when the perpetrator was human and not supernatural. These men had the capacity to think yet they chose malicious pathways.

I didn't want to be around them. In all fairness, they scared me. I was doing this for my brothers, and my brothers alone. My heart rate had increased and I became very aware of the danger I was in. I hadn't really thought this through. I was being stupid and impulsive as usual.

Strangely enough, just as the sinking realization and panic took over me, a familiar face walked into my station. Relief washed over me as I took in my older brother's face. Sam's eyes wandered and came to a screeching halt when they landed on me. His presence made me feel a world safer. I ignored the expression on his face that evidently conveyed he wanted to murder me.

"Hurry it up, the nurse is waiting." One of the guards barked at Sam. He had come to halt when he'd seen me, but he quickly slipped back into character and took a seat on the awaiting chair. My heart was still pounding as I took the syringe and turned to him. He kept his eyes forward, not looking at me.

I stopped progressing forward when I noticed that my hands were shaking. I stared at them, trying to calm myself down. Sam was here. Dean couldn't be far behind. I was safe. These men couldn't hurt me. When Sam didn't feel my hands on him, he glanced at me.

His eyes travelled from my face, to my shaking hands and then to my face again. Saying that he was concerned was an understatement.

"Everything okay, Jane?" the guard asked. I nodded slowly, keeping eye contact with Sam. I could tell he wanted to comfort me, but couldn't.

"Yeah." I cleared my throat, placing a hand on Sam's arm. "Sorry." I told him. Sam understood. I was apologizing for being here and causing him this extra worry. He placed his hand on his arm, lightly grazing my fingers before pulling up his sleeve. It was all he could do.

I focused on his skin, not wanting to hurt him. The needle was in and out before either of us knew it. Sam stood up slowly, with what looked like a million things running through his mind. I knew he was trying to figure out how to keep me safe in here and was probably coming up blank. He offered me one last look before walking away in frustration. As he left, another familiar face entered.

Dean was equally surprised to see me, yet unlike Sam, he seemed pleased by my presence. The orange jumpsuit made him look more dangerous than usual, his biceps, similarly to Sam's, bulging out of his sleeve. Did prisons do this on purpose?

He came towards me and sat on the seat, hiding his grin as he pulled his sleeve up. I was still feeling flustered from the realization that I was pretty much trapped in prison so his smugness was kind of pissing me off. Why was he so happy?

I grabbed his arm and jabbed the needle in. Dean flinched, pulling away and growling in pain. I stared Dean in the eye, daring him to retaliate. He gave me sour glare before ignoring me. I patched him up, noting to myself to kick his ass later for being such a prick.

I had told him I didn't want to be here and he was smirking? Why was he so malicious?

As the rest of the inmates passed through, I began feeling guilty. Dean needed me here. He wouldn't have asked me otherwise. And if there was one thing I'd never do, it was let Dean down. Too many people had already crushed him in ways which were simply inhumane. I wanted to hit myself over the head. It was too hard to hate my brother. Every time I tried… something in me would convince me otherwise.

No. Screw him. There was a limit to what I would do and sometimes he had to respect that. I mean, Sammy understood. Why couldn't Dean? Well, because Sam was used to this life crossing his 'limits'. If it hadn't, he might have never left in the first place. Clearly hunting sometimes provoked him. But I'd never really been in a situation like this before. Dean had never pushed me this far before.

Was that a good thing or a bad thing? This inner conflict was messing with my mind.

* * *

 **Sam**

Was I angry? Yes. At Lex? No. At Dean on the other hand? Hell yes.

I sat at the cafeteria table, twirling the food-poison worthy spaghetti in front of me, waiting for Dean to sit his ass down too. He walked towards the table, all smiles and rainbows. I put my fork down and he noticed my expression as he sat.

"I'm going to kill you." I told him plainly. He just stared at me. "What the hell were you thinking?" I hissed. Dean rolled his eyes as he got comfortable.

"She'll be fine." He replied.

"Oh, so at least we're talking about the same thing." I shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, twirling his fork.

"Do you even care what happens to her, Dean?" I asked, wanting to get a reaction out of him. Any reaction. It worked. He looked at me in silence.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked. "Of course I care." He shook his head, annoyance plastered all over his face.

"Why don't you show it every now and then?" I asked him intrusively. He seemed confused at my statement. "She's here because of you." I accused him.

"She's here because it's part of the hunt." He replied.

"Because you told her to be!" I raised my voice a little. Dean looked around to make sure we weren't attracting any attention. "What if something happens to her, Dean?" I prodded. "You and I are behind bars! We can't do anything to help her!"

"I told you, she'll be fine." Dean glared at me. "She knows how to handle herself."

"She could be fine." I nodded and Dean seemed surprised at my quick agreement. "She could also get hurt." I shot at him.

"Sammy, you got to stop babying her." He told me seriously. "She and I did just fine when you weren't here. You don't have to tell me what Lex limits are." I felt the anger rise in me.

"Don't throw that bullshit at me." I growled, "I am just as much her brother as you are and if you took your head out of your ass for one second, you'd see that I'm right about this." Dean put his fork down.

"Well what are you going to do about it now?" he asked me. "She's here already. She's in." I nodded.

"I know. It's too late." I explained. "Even if you told her to leave, she'd stay because you already told her you need her." Dean didn't say anything.

"Nurse upgrade ey?" one of the inmates behind us was gloating. "Did you see that little thing, Max? The things I'd do to that ass." He shook his head in amazement. My teeth began grinding reflexively. Dean sat back and continued eating, ignoring them.

"You keep imagining, Trey. I'll keep copping a feel every time I get a boo-boo." Max commented causing an uproar of laughter. I began to stand up. I didn't care that I was in prison. I would still beat the shit out of him.

Dean's arm restrained me.

"He's lying." He said, still eating. "He wouldn't be in one piece if he'd touched her." That was true but it bugged me that Dean was so nonchalant about all this. I didn't have time to fight with him in here. I just wanted to stay on task, keep Lex safe and then get the hell out of here. "You know, this chicken isn't half bad." Dean pointed to his food, breaking the silence and pushing our disagreement behind us. It was the smart thing to do. If I wanted to get my anger out on Dean, It would have to be when we were out of prison.

"Great." I put down my fork and slid the plate over to Dean. "Finish mine." I wasn't touching this food. "All right, so let's go back over this, Dean." He stabbed at my chicken and took it for himself. I'd never understand how he could eat anything. Anything but tofu. "Spirit suspect number one is Mark Moody, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, psycho killer extraordinaire – Satanism, ritual murderer, died in jail." Dean replied.

"You sure it's him?" I asked.

"Pretty sure." He replied. Jesus, Dean.

"Dean, considering our circumstances, I'm gonna need a little bit better than 'pretty sure.'"

"Really pretty sure." He replied. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. "Moody died of a heart attack, which is what all the victims in here are dying of." Dean reassured me. "He died in the old cell block, which they closed after he croaked, thirty years ago. They just opened that back up. That's when the killings started." He explained, chewing away at my chicken.

"So you think his spirit was released somehow?" I asked, wishing I had done the research this time.

"Um-hmm."

"But what if he was already cremated?" I asked.

"I'm guessing there's something in the old block that's keeping him around. And whatever it is, we got to find it. And, uh, you know the rest." Dean looked up at me. "Unless Lex gets a different EMF reading, he's our man." He put down his fork. "I'm done." Unless Lex got a different EMF reading… which meant she had to visit the old block on her own. I wasn't paying attention as I followed Dean which is precisely why I knocked shoulders with a heavily tattooed prisoner.

"Sorry. I-" I began apologizing noticing his seriously pissed off and crazy expression.

"Watch where you're going." He growled, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Sure. I just-" Dean's body passed me as he walked forward and stood firmly between me and the guy.

"He said he was sorry." Dean told him, unflinchingly and in the prisoner's personal space.

"Dean..." I coaxed him out of doing anything stupid.

"You talking to me?" The prisoner asked, challenging Dean. Little did he know how hot-headed and provocative Dean was in turn. He simply stared back, no fear on his face. "Are you talking to me?"

"Great, another guy who's seen 'Taxi Driver' too many times." Dean muttered to the side. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. Trust me. Let it go." he threatened. With one final glare, the inmate turned around and walked away. Dean turned with a grin on his face.

"Dean, come on." I urged, before he got us killed.

"See, that's how you got to talk to these guys." He winked at me. "Instant respect." I watched the inmate talk to his much larger friend who was sitting at the table and just knew trouble was headed our way. I was suddenly glad that no one in this prison knew Lex was affiliated with Dean or myself, especially as the larger prisoner stood up.

"You were saying?" I muttered in response. We were gathering a crowd.

"Oh, great." Dean faced the threat. The tattooed prisoner threw a punch, relatively slow, which Dean caught with ease and pulled him into a lock. "We can end this right now – no harm, no foul." He told him. I stepped out of the way just as the guy broke Dean's hold, refusing to listen. Dean grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

The guy slammed his foot down on Dean's, making him flinch and step back, but not for long. Before he knew it, Dean had kicked him in the balls and then in the face, sending him flying backwards to the ground.

"That's enough!" Deacon yelled. He walked forward with a guard alongside him. "On your feet, Lucas." Dean was going to remember that name.

"Yes, sir, boss." He replied, standing up. Deacon took out his baton and held it under Dean's chin.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Winchester." Dean replied, casting me a quick glance. Was he really checking if I was okay?

"Well, Winchester... not a good start. Solitary. You too, Lucas." Deacon ordered. He paused as the guards grabbed the two of them.

"Are we having fun yet, huh?" Dean smiled at me as the guard pulled him out. The second he was gone, one of the larger prisoners, presumably friends with Lucas, pointed to me and then made a slicing motion across his own neck.

Just fantastic.

* * *

 **Lex**

If I shut my eyes and pretended I was sleeping in a crappy motel room in bed adjacent to either Sam or Dean and not in a male prison, I could almost sleep. For about thirty seconds before I'd hear the sound of dripping water, a squeaky pipe or echoes down the hall and then I'd sit up like a pin, cursing my own stupidity.

I opted to do some push-ups and wear myself out so I'd fall asleep. It was somewhere around forty that there was knock on the door. It was three in the morning; who could possibly want to see me? I opened the door holding one of the larger scalpels I borrowed from the infirmary.

Danny greeted me with a serious expression plastered on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried that there had been an attack of some sort. A small smile broke out on his dopey face.

"I thought I'd grace you with my presence." He sniggered.

"Are you kidding me?" I said through gritted teeth. He shrugged his shoulders and looked past me, into my room.

"Nice get-up. I see you can't sleep." He motioned to my face. "The first night is always the hardest."

"I doubt you can help." I replied, adamant not to move and allow him in. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Your shift doesn't start until six."

"I came in early," he said, leaning against the door pane with his arms crossed. "-wondering if you needed company- is that a tattoo?" he cut off, his eyes on my ankle. I was about to deny his claim when I remembered I did in fact have an anti-possession tattoo, one that Sam had advised we all get.

"What's it to you?" I asked, not bothering to cover it up, while I pulled the door a little closer. He shrugged at me.

"Just that tattoos are kinda sexy. Didn't expect you to have one though." He answered. My eyes darted from the floor up to his and I could feel my face scrunching.

"What the hell is that supposed to me?" I asked, getting defensive. Hurried footsteps echoed down the hall, pulling our conversation to an abrupt halt. We both glanced towards the security door with flung open as a prison guard ran up to us, his eyes moving between Danny and myself.

"Nurse needed in solitary." He huffed out, almost breathless. I should have given Danny more credit. He acted much faster than I could have, pushing open the door to my room and guiding me in.

"What happened?" he asked the guard as we walked in. I needed to know which equipment to take with me.

"Lucas is dead. He had a heart attack." The guard informed us. I took one breath and started pulling together a quick kit. "There was a newbie in solitary with him. He heard the whole thing." Danny helped me with the bag and we made our way down to solitary. It was a dark place to say the least. A little damp, stale air, cold surfaces… I would not want to spend a night here. There were four officers, including Deacon, gathered around an open cell. They moved aside, letting me walk in to a dead inmate, sprawled on the floor. I didn't have to check to know he was dead but I was required to do so.

I felt for his pulse, which wasn't there and quickly checked for any abrasions that might indicate he was attacked. There were light marks on his neck, like someone had strangled him but apart from that, heart attack checked out. I turned to Deacon.

"There's nothing I can do." I told him. "Call in the coroner tomorrow." He nodded stepping forward and lowering his voice.

"There was another inmate in solitary while it happened." He informed me. I nodded, thinking ahead.

"I need to speak to him as soon as possible." I told him. The quicker I got the story from him, the more accurate it would be and the faster I could work this case. "I'd prefer if I could have guards present during that time though." I added as Deacon helped me up. He directed to me to the adjacent cell, motioning for the other guard to open the door.

"I don't think that will be necessary." His thumbs hooked into his belt. The door swung open and I came face to face with none other than… Dean.

I waited for Deacon to shut the door before I grabbed Dean's collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Why the HELL are you in solitary?!" I growled not giving him time to answer. "What if that had been you and not Lucas?" Dean pushed me off him.

"Calm down." He sighed, taking my arm in his hand. I pulled away from him. "I got into a fight. And I'm glad that I did. I can tell you straight up we have a ghost on our hands." He explained.

"Cold spots?" I asked, glancing around the cell as if the ghost was in here with us.

"Cold spots, clock froze, flickering lights and shadows moving up and down the hall. Definitely supernatural." I felt even more uneasy knowing that I had another entity apart from crazed inmates to worry about. My silence was unusual and Dean picked up on it.

"I'll go work out what to burn." I said quickly, turning on the spot and heading for the door. Dean grabbed my arm as I made for my exit and pulled me back.

"Hold up MacGyver." He watched me carefully. "What's wrong?" What was the good in lying to him?

"I don't like this place." I admitted. "It makes me uneasy; I don't feel safe here." I looked up at him and saw the change in expression immediately. "And there's nothing you can do about it," I added quickly, "We're not outnumbered by supernatural monsters… these people know better and they chose to murder and rape. I don't know how to combat that." Understanding started to cross Dean's face. "I'm on my own. Something goes wrong and I have to look out for myself. You two are behind bars and to top it all off, no matter what happens, after this case, my face will ride to the top of Henriksen's list."

Those reasons contributed to why I was scared. Was that why I was mad though? No. I was mad because it seemed I was expendable to Dean. I waited but he seemed stumped. He was lost for words and so I left him in the cell without a second glance.

* * *

 **Sam**

Dean was playing poker to win cigarettes. He was playing poker and I was worrying about Lex.

"...but, see, I'm full... three's over aces." Dean grinned as his opponent dropped the cigarettes, slammed his hand down and stood up. "Sorry. Hey, it's a cruel game, my friend." Dean laughed as he collected. The inmate flung down his cards and left leaving the seat empty. I sat down, watching Dean. "It's like picking low hanging fruit."

"You don't even smoke." I commented.

"Are you kidding me? This is the currency of the realm." He replied.

"Look. I got a good lead on Moody." I changed the topic, wanting to talk about the information I learned last night whilst cleaning the bathroom. One of the inmates decided to open up and make our job a little easier.

"Me too. His spirit paid a little visit last night."

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"The clock stopped, the flickering lights, cold spot... I mean, he did everything but yell boo."

"Well, what happened?" I asked.

"He walked right by me. Lucas wasn't so lucky. I mean, the way he was screaming... Guy was a jerk, but he didn't deserve to go like that." Dean shook his head. "Anyway, Lex was asked to inspect the body so I talked to her last night. She said she'd figure out what we needed to burn."

"Is she okay?" I asked, forgetting about Moody for a second. Dean went quiet.

"I know I deserve an 'I told you so' but hold off until we're out of here." He replied, running his finger along the wooden table. I shook my head.

"I knew it." I said accusingly. "She hates this, doesn't she?"

"She said she doesn't feel safe." Dean got defensive. I pointed to the men around me.

"Can you blame her?" I asked. On cue, Max, the creep who had been talking about Lex before, fell to the ground clutching his chest. Dean and I were both in the motion of getting up as the guards ran forward to his aid. Our eyes searched the compound but ghosts hardly attacked in broad daylight. Maybe the bastard was actually having a heart attack.

"Was that-"

"We'll keep an eye out but I'm thinking 'no'." Dean cut me off. "What'd you find out on Moody?" he asked, forgetting about Max.

"Yeah, I think I know where we might find his remains. Blood in his old cell." I explained. Dean's response was expected.

"Blood? I thought it was a heart attack." He glanced over at where Max had been.

"It was, after the guards worked him over. I mean, apparently there was so much blood in there, they had trouble mopping it out." It wasn't a pleasant thing to think about but then again, what was in our line of work?

"Lex will know it's his blood. She'll finish it for us." He said with confidence. I wanted to argue with him, for once again pinning so much responsibility on her but he was right. She was in the best position to finish this.

"If she can't, we need a back-up." I reminded him.

"How we gonna get in?" he asked. I had thought this over.

"I got a plan."

"That's the Sammy I know." Dean smiled. "Come on, man, you're like Clint Eastwood from 'Escape From Alcatraz.'"

"The problem is if even if we do find something, how are we gonna burn it? We don't have any accelerant." I explained. Even if Lex could get her hands on something, she wouldn't be able to pass it onto us.

"It's a good thing I'm like James Garner from 'The Great Escape.'" Dean replied, standing up and holding both hands full of cigarettes. "Hey, fellas! Who's ready to deal?" I stepped aside and let Dean work his magic, instead looking out at the road and imagining how happy I'd feel in a few days when we were out of here. I wasn't sure how long I had been lost in thought before my attention was pulled.

"Hey! Lady!" A shout came from behind. I turned around to see a small figure stumble into the yard. Lex was wearing blue scrubs with one arm torn and her top riding up. Strands of hair had been pulled out of her braid and she was barely walking upright. The most alarming part of it all was the syringe protruding from her neck.

* * *

 **Lex**

I woke up feeling relaxed. Upon moving, I realized someone was holding my hand. I exhaled, opening my eyes and saw Danny asleep on the chair next to my bed, his head, resting on my mattress. I couldn't help but smile. The guy was a pain in my ass, no doubt, but he was sweet.

"Danny." My voice was a little raspy so I reached for the water. He woke up while I was drinking and sat straight up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay." I replied, sitting up. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"About eight hours." He replied, running his hand through his hair. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

"Yeah, Max tried to rape me." I answered, rolling my neck. Danny seemed confused. "What?"

"You don't seem as distraught as I would have expected you to be." He replied.

"Do I feel violated? Yes. But nothing really happened apart from a little groping… I hope. I thought I got to the courtyard in time." I realized I actually could have been raped if I had passed out before getting help.

"Oh, you did." He assured me quickly. "Nothing happened. One of the inmates grabbed you before Max could and another one…"

"Where is Max?" I asked, worry setting in. Our problems were getting more complicated.

"They airlifted him to the hospital. After they pried him away from Winchester." Danny said quietly.

"Where'd they put him?" I asked, hoping to God Dean hadn't been moved to another prison in the eight hours I was unconscious.

"Solitary." My legs swung over and I headed towards the door.

"Whoa!" Danny caught my arm. "You need to rest up."

"I'm fine." I told him. "I need to speak with Deacon."

"You don't have to walk far." Deacon appeared in the doorway. He saw me standing and took it as a good sign. "Danny, you're needed at your desk." He ordered. We waited for Danny to reluctantly leave before he shut the door and faced me.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine Deacon." I nodded. "I need you to get Dean out of solitary. You have a ghost problem and I can't leave my brother alone there."

"I can't put him back in his cell but I can keep him here for the night." He motioned to the caged off area.

"That's perfect." I rubbed my neck where I could feel the sting of the needle.

"When you say ghost problem-" He asked.

"We're going with the vengeful spirit of Moody." I replied. "Have you spoken to either of my brothers?"

"Both of them wanted to know how you were." He replied.

"What happened?" I asked, deciding to take some time out and get the actual story. Deacon looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry that there weren't more guards with you when you were attending to Max. He'd never done something like that before but he is in here for rape. We should have known." He apologized.

"What exactly did he do?" I asked, needing to know the answer. "Because from what I remember, it was sedation, two seconds of groping and then my knee on his balls."

"We checked the security footage. It was a little more than that." He told me reluctantly. "He sedated you, sedated the other guard, violated your personal space for approximately twenty seconds, physically assaulted you before you fought back and ran." I sighed in relief.

"That I can live with." Deacon gave me a strange look. "Trust me, I'm not happy about it but a lot worse could've happened. Now could you please bring Dean over? I really need to see him." I asked politely. Deacon nodded. As he headed out, I stood in front of the mirror and was pleasantly surprised to see no one had changed me out of my scrubs. I tried to clean up my appearance, tidying my hair, which only did so much because the most damage came for the light bruising and cuts on my face. I had just finished changing the bandage on my neck where the syringe had been when Deacon returned with Dean in tow.

I had plenty to say to him but my words stuck in my throat when I saw the bruises on his face.

"Dean." I breathed, closing the distance between us. My hands went straight to his face as I began assessing the damage. I knew Dean had beaten Max up but not for one second did I think Dean had gotten hurt in the process.

"I'm okay." Dean said as Deacon took off his cuffs. He gently took my hands off his face. "I'm okay." He repeated.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Deacon said quietly. I nodded absently, unable to take my eyes off the deep cut near Dean's eye.

"They should have stitched it." I hissed after Deacon had left, turning to the medicine cabinet for an alcohol cleanser.

"They didn't have anyone." Dean replied, taking a seat on the bed and waiting for me.

"Still, they could have found someone. They could have taken you to the hospital." I chastised the management. I poured the cleanser onto the cloth and Dean allowed me to dab away at his face. He sat in silence, both of us knowing why Dean's face looked like this.

"Is anything broken?" I asked, covering his cuts.

"Not that I can tell." He replied. "How are you?" he asked. I continued my work, not replying. After it was obvious I wasn't going to answer, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. "I'm sorry Alexis."

"It was part of the plan." I said softly. His face fell.

"What?"

"Getting attacked by Max was part of my plan." I reiterated. Dean let go of me.

"What kind of backwards game are you playing Lex?" he asked anger seeping into his voice.

"Your suspect, Moody, didn't sound right to me from the beginning." I explained, looking straight at him. "A Satanist dies and haunts a prison? Surely there were more important enemies to attend to, right?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a folded cloth which I handed to Dean. "So I thought, why not just ask him?" Dean opened the cloth to reveal blood and hair.

"Is this Moody's?" he asked. I shook my head and walked over to my bag, pulling out dad's journal.

"I didn't know if Moody had any remains so the plan was to get a witch to summon his spirit. They don't always need hair, nails or blood; sometimes, all they need is a name or something that belonged to the subject. Since Henriksen showed up, I couldn't get in contact with said witch, but luckily I had paid a visit beforehand."

I opened dad's journal to an earmarked page and pointed to a small side note. The page was dedicated to a hunt in ninety-four where dad had rubbed shoulders with the Satanist Anderson brothers who were summoning ghosts. Dean knew the hunt but he still read the note I was pointing to. Dad had noticed the brothers were incredibly synchronized, in the end chalking it down to brotherhood and a lifetime of proximity.

"I went out on a limb and questioned the witch as to whether there was a chance that being in the same cult could supernaturally link you. She went above and beyond-" Dean raised his eyebrows. "-I made her go above and beyond," I corrected, "-and she informed me that the blood Satanists offer when they first join is said to be how evil spirits communicate with them."

"Using the blood how?" Dean asked.

"It's like an open phone line. It's there for the 'devil' to contact his worshippers but technically can be used by one Satanist to contact another. But it isn't common practice because most Satanists don't know the lore." I explained.

"So this," Dean gestured to the cloth still in his hand. "-this belongs to a devil worshipper?" he asked.

"Max." I nodded. Understanding crossed Dean's face. "He had the occult sigil tattooed on his arm. That was the first time I realized I had a chance to contact Moody even though I was in the prison. I slipped Max's name onto the immunization list for a booster shot and gave him slow acting drug-induced chest pains instead."

"How'd you know he'd attack you?" Dean asked. It was a good question.

"I took a shot. He's a bad man, convicted for rape. I just needed cause to scratch his face and pull his hair. I didn't count on him attacking me with the sedative I used to counteract his chest pains though. He recovered faster than I expected, but luckily I'd already secured that." I pointed to the cloth.

"And you ran out to the yard-"

"-knowing I'd find you." I finished for him.

"I nearly killed him." Dean said, watching me.

"Sorry." I said, taking his hands into mine and dabbing at his scabbed knuckles.

"No, you were right." He said. I paused for a moment, surprised. "Both you and Sam warned me this was dangerous; that you felt unsafe. I should've listened." Dean seemed disappointed with himself.

"I should get attacked more often." I murmured with a smile. Dean pulled my ear.

"No." he said simply.

"Alright, alright." I smiled, pulling his hand down. "Let's call Moody and get this over with." It was comforting to finally have one of my brothers by my side. For the obvious reasons such as I wouldn't battle a spirit on my own, but also the simpler reasons, such as familiarity. I worried less about the ritual knowing Dean was double checking my actions.

He drew the devil's trap using the red chalk and referred to the drawing Amelia, the witch, had given me when adding the surrounding symbols. In the meantime I took the cloth with the hair and blood still on it, and placed it in a medical bowl along with some alcohol based cleanser. I placed the candles at the points of the pentagram and lit them before pulling out the incantation.

"So how does this work?" Dean asked, standing up after drawing the final sigil. He came to stand beside me and I handed him my sliver bracelet and the salt.

"I chant. If Moody is in the prison, he'll appear in the pentagram." Dean began pouring the salt around us. "If he isn't here, the blood and hair go up in red flames, meaning we're dealing with another spirit." I explained.

"Okay, go for it." Dean urged. I took a deep breath and began reading.

 _Qui defenderent nos ab angelis caeli appellamus verba loquimur_

 _Aziel, Adriel, Castiel, Lamisniel, Nathaniel, Rabam, Erlei and Belam_

 _Dirige nos protegat_

 _Dicat obligabit nos, eaque non ad diabolum_

 _Et veniat origo mali patitur, ut contact fratribus suis_

 _Mark Moody vocamus spiritum , sanguis of Lucifer filius_

 _Et ostende te nobis_

 _In nomine Dei omnipotentis apparenter coram vobis mandamus_

A light breeze had picked up and then out of nowhere, the contents in the bowl burst into red flames. It only took a few seconds for the flames to disappear but it was enough for us.

"We're dealing with another spirit." I said to Dean. "But which one?" Dean's gaze caught on something behind me.

"That one." He said slowly. I turned to see a pasty, ragged nurse, clearly a spirit, walking towards us with a scowl on her face.

"I don't understand. It was an occult targeted spell. I didn't call her" I rattled. Dean pulled me behind him.

"I'm guessing she came on her own." Dean said, arming himself with the salt. The breeze picked up and line broke. Dean and I flew in opposite directions as soon as it did. I slammed into the door and looked up in time to see the nurse standing over Dean, her hand placed above his heart. Then she dug her claws in.

"NO!" I kicked off the floor, grabbed the scattered salt and threw it across at her. She shrieked and dissipated as I pulled Dean to his feet.

"The nurse." He winced as he put his hand over his heart.

"The nurse." I agreed.

* * *

 **Deacon**

I took a deep breath whilst standing outside the infirmary. These kids were twenty to thirty years my junior but the way they behaved… the way they looked at me sometimes; I felt like I was of as much use as a child to them. And it was even more unnerving to have two of them in the same room. I felt like I was listening in on a private conversation, or disrupting a secret meeting. I couldn't be sure whether John Winchester had raised his children right, but the one thing I was certain about was the authenticity of their unwavering loyalty to each other.

I stepped inside to see Alexis and Dean deep in conversation. Dean saw me first and placed a hand on Alexis' shoulder, simultaneously stopping her from saying more and strategically placing himself between us. Either he didn't trust me, or trouble was coming this way.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shutting the door behind me.

"We need to know if there was a nurse that died in the prison." Dean answered. Were they talking about Glockner?

"There was, but it was before my time." I replied.

"Do you know anything about her?" Alexis asked. I wish I did.

"I could look through the files and see if I find anything." I assured them. "Anyway, I need to take you back Dean." The siblings glanced at each other. "Also, Sam called." Both their heads shot to me. "He asked me to make the arrangements last night, so I did. You leave tonight." There was more stress on their faces now than there was two seconds ago.

"What?" Alexis asked, stepping forward. She looked back at Dean and they both sprang into action. "Go." Alexis told Dean. She faced me. "Deacon, when you know enough about the nurse, you come and tell me. If it's enough, I'll meet you tonight." She said to Dean.

"If it's not?" Dean asked towering over her.

"Let's hope it is." Lex replied. Dean shook his head.

"I don't care if it's enough or not. You better get your ass out of here tonight, you hear me." Dean ordered. Dean approached me and held out his arms. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Dean**

"Wait. So you're telling me it wasn't Moody?" Sam asked me as we walked outside.

"Not unless he liked going around dressed like a nurse." I replied.

"Wait, so this is – this is, like the ghost of some nurse who worked here or something?" Sam asked again.

"It seems so. Deacon's looking into it."

"Is he going to have enough by tonight?" Sam asked, stopping me.

"If he doesn't, I'm sure Lex is going to stay behind. We can't let that happen." I replied.

"She can't be in here by herself." Sam argued, pointing out the obvious.

"I guess we got to do some quick research, then." I told him.

"How? I mean, maybe you haven't noticed... we're in jail." Sam noted. I pointed to Randall.

"That's how."

"So you want to know about some nurse?" Randall asked, swaying a little. Sam nodded. "Why you want to know?"

"We got our reasons. But, uh, we'll make it worth your while." I replied showing him a pack of cigarettes, which he took. "So, this nurse, she would have white hair, one screwed up eye – is that ringing a bell?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I remember her." He replied, nodding like he was retrieving a distant memory.

"You remember her name?" I asked.

"No, that's still kind of fuzzy." He shook his head. I narrowed my eyes when Sam exhales, slightly amused. I looked to him.

"Give it to him." He told me. What? No.

"I earned these." I argued.

"Dean." Boy I was pissed. I handed Randall another pack of cigarettes.

"Glockner. Nurse Glockner. Nasty old bitch worked here in the '70s." he answered.

"You knew her?" Sam asked.

"I met her once. Had to get a tetanus shot. Nothing like the beauty working nowadays. She damn near jabbed the needle through my arm. At least I got out of there alive." He replied. I ignored the comment about Lex.

"What do you mean?" Sam inquired.

"I've heard these stories. I don't know if they were true. Cons love to talk, but we're all liars. Guys would go up with a cold. Next thing you know, they're in a body bag. A whole rash of heart attacks – young guys, old guys."

"Heart attacks?" I asked. This was working for us.

"Yeah. Story was Glockner had it out for cons and she did this, uh, Charles Bronson thing with a hypodermic. Anyway, that was the rumor. Nobody ever proved anything." He answered.

"Whatever happened to Glockner?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I finished my bit and left. Next time I landed back in here, she was gone."

* * *

 **Lex**

I knocked on Deacon's office door and let myself in. Deacon was hunched over a file when he looked up.

"Did you find anything?" I asked. He handed the file to me. Nurse Glockner – killed by the inmates in a revolt. That would explain why she had it out for cons but was it enough. The file had a listed cemetery where she was buried, so that was a plus. I only hoped it was the right nurse.

"Is it enough?" Deacon asked. I looked up at him and nodded.

"It should be. This should be handled by tomorrow morning. If it isn't…" I thought about what I was about to say. "…I'll come back."

The wind picked up as the words left my mouth. Deacon looked around, confused as to which window was open, but I knew better. I anticipated the attack and my hand went to the bracelet as I stepped in front of Deacon.

"What's happening?" he asked. I whipped the bracelet open to its six feet.

"Stay behind me." I ordered him. The chair screeched forward towards us and I swung my leg forward, kicking it to the right. Glockner appeared where the chair had been.

"Wha-what-" Deacon stumbled back as I leapt forward, lashing the whip through the air and striking down on Glockner. She disappeared before the whip touched her, then appeared two feet ahead. I spun, backlashing at her, this time striking her face.

She vanished. I turned to Deacon and handed him the whip.

"Get my brothers out of here. If she comes at you again, strike her with the whip or-" I handed him the salt from my back pocket. "-throw salt at her." I left him in stunned silence as I exited the room and ran down to the infirmary.

I didn't have a lot of time to close up shop. The second Sam and Dean left the prison, Henriksen would be on our tails. That meant we had to get in and out of the cemetery at record speed, have alternate plates ready for the car, a back roads escape route and all of our tracks covered. Of all those things, my record as a nurse at the prison would remain and I would, from henceforth, be incriminated alongside Sam and Dean. The least I could do is throw the FBI off by devising the world's best decoy.

"Jane?" Danny's voice halted me. I turned around as he approached me, flustered and concerned. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "I never really got a chance to speak to you after-"

"Everything's fine Danny." I cut him off. I paused as an idea formulated in my head. "Actually… there is something you could do for me."

"What's that?" he asked, still catching his breath a little.

"Could I borrow your computer?" I asked. "There's something I need to do." He hesitated for a moment and then gestured for me to follow him. I didn't particularly like what I was about to do but I knew Henriksen would come guns blazing. He'd interrogate Danny and it didn't matter how much he liked me or how nice I might have been to him, Henriksen would find a way to manipulate the truth so that Danny turned against me as soon as possible.

For that reason, I had to leave evidence behind. A trail in the wrong direction which Danny could report to the FBI. I sat down at Danny's desk and he logged me in. He then took the seat opposite me and allowed me some privacy while I got to work.

"Thanks Danny." I glanced up at him as I google searched for cemeteries in the opposite direction to which we'd be travelling.

"What are you doing?" he asked, desperately stopping himself from leaning over the desk to see for himself.

"Did you hear that Lucas is getting cremated?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"Yeah, I did actually." Danny replied slowly.

"Never been a fan of cremation." I lied. "If someone dies, they deserve to be put in the ground. That's the way it should be." I bullshitted. Danny nodded absently, not understanding much at the moment. "Death by natural cause," I paused and looked Danny in the eyes. "..or not so natural." I looked back at the screen, "they belong in the ground." I closed the windows and turned off the screen. "Thanks Danny." I stood up, walked over to where he was seated, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left, my work done.

* * *

Two hours later I was packed and ready to go. To my surprise and disdain, there was another hitch in my amended plan. My small show of affection towards Danny caused an unexpected knock on my door, just as I was about to leave. Reluctantly I opened the door, hoping it was Deacon but groaned internally at Danny's smiling face.

"Danny." I smiled. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He was no longer focused on my face but rather my body. I self-consciously turned a little to the side and snapped my fingers. "You're being rude." I chastised.

"I'm not used to seeing you in…" he was referring to my normal clothes. My dark, denim wear and my beloved hooded, leather jacket.

"Right…" my voice trailed. "What can I do for you?" I asked. "Mind you, I'm not feeling too well." I needed him out of here ASAP. Danny pushed past me and stood at the centre of the room.

"I thought we could just hang out for a bit and chat… you know. But if you're not feeling well, then I can look after you." He suggested. What had I done? "You get changed-" he stopped to look at me once more, "-or not, and make yourself comfortable in bed. I'll check your temperature and… I'm sure there's chicken noodle soup in the kitchen which I'll get for you." He was walking around, looking for the thermometer.

I stood at the doorway, not sure what to do. I could try and get rid of him but I was starting to doubt that would work. That left me an unconventional option… but I was going to choose it regardless. It was in situations such as these where that I exceled and my brothers simply had no clue. Before starting this hunt, on the off chance I'd be situated in the prison, and that I'd need to leave without being noticed, I had studied the infrastructure and noted all the air vents, one of which connected my bathroom to the men's bathroom I needed to be in, within the next ten minutes.

The only problem was pushing myself into that closed space.

"I have to use the bathroom." I blurted out. Danny looked up from the cabinet and nodded. I walked past him, still shocked at how involved he had become. I grabbed my bag on the way and shut the bathroom door behind me, locking it to be safe. The air vent was situated above the sink but it was still a reach for me because of the high ceilings. I hauled myself up and took out the grates with difficulty. I paused to make sure Danny hadn't heard but from what I could tell, he was still searching for the thermometer.

My bag went in first and luckily I had the upper body strength to pull the rest of me in. I knew I was running late which is why I couldn't give much thought to the dark tunnel ahead that was pressing down on me.

I shut my eyes and began crawling.

* * *

 **Dean**

"Deacon, you are beating the holy hell out of me, man." I remarked as he turned me around to take off my handcuffs. We were half-way out and Sam couldn't be more relieved.

"Sorry, Dean. I thought I was going easy on you." He replied and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Just, uh, trying to make it look real." I was starting to understand why Deacon and Dad had been such good friends.

"Yeah. Well, mission accomplished." I told him, as he moved onto Sam.

"Thanks." Sam said, glancing at the clock. He was nervous about Lex. He hadn't seen her since he caught her unconscious, with a needling protruding from her neck. He was forced to take my word she was okay but when you were an older sibling, the protective instinct was strong. He wanted to see her for himself and hold her between his hands to make sure she was fine. I could relate.

"So, it's not over yet?" Deacon asked. "Alexis told me I'd have to defend myself tonight." He pulled out something silver from his pocket. It was Lex's bracelet. What the hell was she armed with then?

"She's right. Until we can burn Glockner's bones, you'll have to keep an eye out. Especially now that you've helped us." Sam replied, also keeping a wary eye on the bracelet.

"Don't worry, Deacon. We'll get rid of this thing." I assured him. "Lex will have figured out the rest… if she ever gets here." I glanced at Sam.

"She said she had a few things to do." Deacon said to me.

"You don't think she decided to stay?" I asked, not believing myself. If she had, I was going to kill her.

"In your dreams ass hat."

"Was that from-?" Sam and I turned our eyes to the shuffling coming from the wall. I moved forward and pulled the air vent grate down. A duffel bag came flying out, missing my head by an inch. Lex's goofy face followed soon after.

"Heya there kiddos." She smiled, reaching her arms out to me. I grabbed them and pulled her forward as Sam grabbed the rest of her and placed her on her feet. She dusted herself off as I picked up her bag and Sam ruffled her hair.

"Should have known that John Winchester's daughter could hold her own." Deacon smiled. Lex winked at him, holding Sam's arm as she adjusted her shoe.

"Wanna explain why you're crawling through vents?" Sam asked. Lex looked to Deacon as she spoke.

"Uh, Danny decided to drop by." She answered. "He's going to be pretty upset when he finds out I'm not in the bathroom being sick."

"I'll handle him." Deacon nodded.

"Who's Danny?" I asked, curious.

"Never you mind." Lex cut me short. "Are we on the same page regarding Glockner?" she asked.

"She had it out for cons and her patients would mysteriously die of heart attacks." Sam told her, taking the bag from me. "What do you have?"

"She was killed in Moody's cell during an inmate revolt. It's her. I have a burial location to go with that." Lex winked, straightening out her jacket.

"Well, let's get you out of here then." Deacon said, walking over to the adjacent wall and removing another vent cover, this time completely metal and one foot off the ground.

"We'll take care of it." Sam reiterated to Deacon.

"Good, 'cause I want it out of my prison." He said firmly, walking back over. "Boys," he looked over at Lex. "Alexis, uh... I can't thank you enough for this. I know it was asking a lot but you still came through. Your daddy raised you right." It felt good to hear it. I couldn't have been prouder to my father's son, and to have both Sam and Lex pull through for me.

"Well, we owed you." Sam smiled as he went in for a handshake.

"Yeah." Deacon, grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a tough hug and then did the same with me. He paused in front of Lex and took her one hand in both his.

"You my dear..." he smiled. "I've seen plenty of things during my time, but never have I seen someone so willing to put their life on the line for not only her brothers…" he glanced at us. "-but for strangers. Convicted strangers that I know made you uncomfortable." Lex smiled, looking younger and more innocent than she usually did. "Thank-you." He pulled her in for a bear hug. "Hope to see you again, huh? Just not in here, okay?" he said, pulling away.

"Yeah, we'll do our best."

"Right."

"Ha!" The three of us spoke over each other. Sam had Lex's duffel as we headed to the vent. I could feel the cold breeze from here and Lex's face scrunched up sullenly.

"What?" I asked her as Sam threw the bag in.

"Are you cold?" she asked. I took off my blue prison jacket and handed it to her, at which point I remembered there was one last thing that needed to be done.

"Oh..." I turned back to Deacon. "Where do you want it?"

"What?" Deacon asked. All I did was smile and he got the message. "Yeah, um..." he pointed to his cheek. I pulled back my arm to swing a punch but Deacon held up his hand to stop me. "Um... Make it look real, son." I swung back and let loose.

* * *

 **Lex**

I pulled myself over the railing and came face to face with the Impala.

"Oh, man, are you a sight for sore eyes." Dean sighed, running his hand along the side. For once, I wasn't going to argue. Sam and Dean opened the doors and I pushed past Sam to get in first. After the injection and sedation, I had to take some medication for the next twenty-four hours… medication that was physically draining me.

They both reached in to get their jackets but neither questioned why I was hijacking the front seat.

"You know, I almost wish I could see Henriksen's face." Dean remarked. Sam threw his jacket at me and they both put their own jackets on. I hugged Sam's jacket, annoyed that I felt so cold. My eyes were drooping shut. The adrenaline of fighting Glockner and escaping had kept me going this long but now that I was safe, I was tired.

"Really? 'Cause I'd be happy if I never saw him again. We're not really out of the woods yet, Dean, you know?" Sam retaliated.

"Yeah." Dean agreed, just as an annoying alarm sounded. "Good point." I felt the both of them slide in on either side of me and start the car. I leaned against Sam's arm with shut eyes.

"Lex?" he asked, confused.

"I'm very medicated because of the…" I slapped my own neck where the bandage was from the injection. "I'm very tired." Sam moved my head so he could lift his arm. My head fell on his chest and his arm draped over me, pulling me towards him.

"It's okay, you sleep." Was the last thing I heard.

I woke up not too long after when I no longer felt Sam's warm body. I sat up, alarmed and found the car empty. I turned, disorientated and found Dean standing beside a grave in the distance. Dirt was flying up which meant Sam was digging. I got out the car and walked towards Dean.

"You okay?" Dean asked before he could see me. His eyes were still on Sam.

"Yeah." I said softly. "Anyone on our trail?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"No." he replied. I was squinting in the darkness, still feeling like I could drop.

"Where'd you send them?" Sam asked from the grave.

"Two hours in the opposite direction." I replied, yawning. Both of them chuckled and Dean pulled me under his arm.

"Go get some sleep. We'll handle this." He told me.

"Okay." I nodded. Then I leaned into him and shut my eyes.

"Or just fall asleep on me." He said numbly.

"You know, I'm officially on Henriksen's list now." I told them. "He saw my face at the jail… he'll be annoyed that I slipped out under his nose when he had people out looking for me." Sam stopped digging for a moment as he and Dean exchanged glances.

"As long as you're with us-" Sam started.

"You're safe." Dean finished, rubbing my arm to warm me up. "Speaking of…" he whispered as Sam got back to work. "-this medication you're on…" I pried my eyes open to make sure Sam couldn't hear.

"I'm fine. I haven't taken any more than I should have." I replied. Dean nodded.

"Also, I'm proud of you kiddo." He said softly. I looked up at him.

"I'm aware but for what particular reason this time?" I winked at him. "Having a fool proof plan, putting my life on the line for you guys, or generally being an amazing badass that you simply cannot compare to?" I asked. Dean let go of me and pushed my smiling face back.

"You think you're so funny…" he mumbled. I pushed his hand away and leaned back against him, watching Sam dig away. Dean's arm rested on my collarbone and he spoke quietly.

"I know it must have been hard for you to be on the situation you were in; the stress and the medication. I know it was hard for you to climb through that vent. Just because I didn't say anything then, doesn't mean I didn't notice. I'm proud of you for being strong." He told me, his warm breath on the back of my head.

He was right. It had been a little difficult, but this was a learning experience. These past few months, I didn't know if I could be alright without my brothers, but my time in the prison proved that I could manage without them. It taught me that I didn't need to rely on drugs to be strong.

"I don't think it'll be a problem from here on in." I told him. A loud clink was heard and Sam stopped digging. I pulled away from Dean and the two of us approached the grave as Sam rubbed away the dirt. He pulled open the casket to reveal a set of dainty bones before handing Dean the shovel and letting us help heave him out. Dean uncapped the lighter fluid and began pouring. I did the same with the salt. I lit the match and threw it in, watching the bones catch fire. We watched the corpse turn to ash. Twenty minutes later, it was done. Deacon could sleep in peace tonight. We began walking back to the car when I noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"Prison bed not comfy enough for you Sammy?" I asked, lightly touching the bags.

"Sam's cellmate… 'stared' a lot." Dean informed me, smirking.

"So you were a prison bitch." I noted, nudging Sam. He seemed less impressed.

"Shut up." He shot at me.

"Ever bend down to pick up soap?" I asked seductively. He reached out and yanked my braid. "Excuse you." I gasped pointing to my bandage. "I drew blood and dignity for this hunt. I deserve a little respect from you Samantha."

"All you'll get is my shoulder to sleep on for the next few hours." He told me, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"I'll take it." I nodded. "So what about you moonshine?" I turned to Dean. "Any Romeo's tickle your fancy in there?" I saw the smirk on Sam's face.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Dean asked.

"Touchy subject…" I noted. "Do you need a teddy bear to point out where the bad man touched you?" I asked. Dean put his hand on my back and shoved me towards the car.

"I should've stayed in prison." He muttered.

It felt good to be back.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the one-shot!

Remember to check out my story, **Alexis Winchester** , which this one-shot is a part of. You can find it by clicking on my profile link!

If you like the one-shot, go ahead and review! If you have any ideas for another one-shot with Alexis, let me know and I'll get to it.

Feel free to message me anytime :)

 **REVIEW BELOW xx**

Lots of love

Emerald Princess 14


End file.
